You Belong With Me
by NellyLove
Summary: *For HardyGurl21* Songs by Taylor Swift and Jason Michael Carroll. She didn't understand how he couldn't see that she loved him. Or why he didn't see he belonged with her. Why did he have to think Sam was so great. At least she loved him. Randy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, this was a long oneshot! I may make it a Twoshot...but IDK! I had so much fun writing this! IDK why!! lol! But I got super inspired after i watched the video for this song! so...**

**Riley, here it is!!! ENJOY! and i hope it is how you wanted me to write it!!!**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE!!!!**

**Oh, I do not own Erynn Flair  
**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

_**

* * *

You Belong With Me**_

_**by Taylor Swift**_

* * *

_**For HardyGurl21**_

I remember being in high school and living in St. Louis with my mom while my dad was on the road. That's where I met Randy, well, I was a baby when I met him. But as we got older, we became closer. We were best friends by middle school. But all of through all of those years, slowly I had fallen in love with him.

He was the perfect guy for me. He just didn't see it. Which hurt me. He was always with different girls. But one girl that hurt the most was Sam. We'd known her since we were kids. When we were young we hated her. But as we grew up and went into junior high, Randy's view of Sam changed. She became the center of attention. She was 'hot' and 'sexy' and pretty much an easy lay.

Which the guys liked. And Randy fell for her. And it hurt, a lot. I was there, but I wasn't important. I would always just be his best friend, who just happened to be a girl that knew everything about him. All of that meant nothing because I wasn't pretty and slutty like her.

_[flashback]_

_You're on the phone with you're girlfriend, she's upset_

_she's going off about something that you said_

_she doesn't get your humor like I do_

I sighed as I looked up at Randy. He was arguing with Sam. Nothing new. They did it all the time. He would make a sarcastic comment and she wouldn't get it. "Sam, I was just kidding! I didn't mean it!" he yelled, his face slowly turning red and I could tell she had said something that hurt him. "What the fuck is your problem Sam?" he asked in a hoarse yell. I could tell he was holding back his tears.

I heard her yell something across the line and then Randy slammed his phone shut. He chucked it across the room. "She's such a bitch," he growled. "Tell me about it," I muttered. He glanced up at me and I just smiled supportively. "It'll all turn out okay," I said, rubbing his arm comfortingly. He let out a sigh, "I need to go apologize to her," he mumbled.

I frowned and he saw it and cocked an eyebrow in question. "What?" he asked. My eyes widened and I knew I had to cover it up. "She's probably still angry right now. Give her a day or two, then apologize. She may need to just blow off some steam," I said, smiling crookedly. "She's not the only one that needs to," he sighed, "I do too," he confessed.

I looked at him sadly. _I think you should just break up with her_, I thought frustrated. But I would never tell Randy that to his face.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_and she'll never know your story like I do _

It was a typical Tuesday night for Randy and I. We were hanging out at my house. We usually did because for some reason Randy felt more comfortable here. And he knew if Sam were looking for him she wouldn't dare to come here. So whenever her wanted to avoid his _girlfriend _my house was his safe haven.

I smiled widely as Randy turned up the volume on my CD player. I laughed as he put the Queen CD in and smirked at me. I started jumping on my bed and dancing around as the middle part of Bohemian Rhapsody started. Randy watched me and chuckled. I jumped off the bed and landed in front of him, we were face to chest, thanks to me being shorter. I looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow at his pensive expression.

He just smirked down at me again. "You know Sam hates Queen," he stated with a big smile. I rolled my eyes. I knew he loved Queen, as did I. And I knew one of the reasons he loved their music so much was because Sam hated them. Sam would never understand him like I did.

_but she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find_

_that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

But the difference between Sam and I is that. She wears short skirt and she's cheer captain. I'm just a normal regular girl. I'm not insanely beautiful or extremely popular. I just wear regular t-shirts and I'm not on a sports team or the dance team. I'm not hot, I don't sleep with guys. I rarely wear make up, I'm not obsessed with my appearance. I'm just me and I'm proud of that.

And now I'm just waiting for the day that Randy wakes up and realizes that I'm the woman of his dream. I'm dreaming of the day that he sees, what he's looking for has been his best friend his whole life. I knew I was perfect for him, I knew him like the back of my hand. He just didn't see that. He was too preoccupied with all this drama with Sam.

_if you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_you belong with me_

I wish he could just see that I'm the one who understands him. I've been here all along, just waiting for him to be ready. But I think it's obvious that he belongs with me.

_Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_laughing on the park bench thinking to myself_

_isn't this easy?_

We were walking home from school one day, Randy in his favorite pair of worn out jeans. We were laughing and talking. His arm was around my shoulders as we walked. I leaned my head on his shoulder as I giggled at something he said. We stopped laughing and we just continued walking in that way. And I couldn't help but think that this is how it ought to be with us.

We stopped at the park and sat down on a bench. It was starting to get chilly and would probably start snowing soon. I shivered slightly and Randy glanced at me worriedly. "Are you cold?" he asked. I shrugged with a laugh, "kinda." He smiled as he opened his jacket to me. I looked at him questioningly. He nodded down to his open arms. I smiled then snuggled into him.

He was so warm and I couldn't help but think that being this close to him was so easy.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down_

_you say you're fine, I know you better than that_

_hey, whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

"You're so warm!" I squeaked. I looked up at him and he smiled brightly down at me. His smile could light up this whole town, it was gorgeous. He hadn't been smiling a lot since his latest fight with Sam. She just brought him down and made him feel worthless. "You okay, Rand?" I asked. He smiled and nodded, "I'm fine," he assured. But I knew better than to believe him.

"I know you better than that, Randy. I mean, seriously, why do you even date her!?! All she does is insult you and put you down if things don't go her way!" I yelled. "Don't talk about Sam like that," He defended. I pulled away from him and stood up, "she isn't good for you. Have you not noticed how you change whenever you fight with her!" I said, throwing my hands out in exasperation.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find_

_that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

"But I guess I get why you're with her and not me! She wears high heels and puts make up on. I wear sneakers and am just plain. She's cheer captain and I sit on the bleachers! If you dated me you'd get now benefits, at least none other than the ones you already get from just being my friend! I'm waiting for you to realize that what you looking for has been standing here in front of you the whole time!" I yelled. He opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted him before he could.

"No Randy, don't say anything. Go back to that slut, Sam. I don't care. I'm through with waiting around for a guy who will never love to him, it just all spilled out with my anger. me like I want him to. You're so stupid Randy, I swear! Go to hell!" I yelled at him before turning around and walking away. I didn't even really remember what I said

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you _

_been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

"He just doesn't see that I understand him. I've been here this whole time and he just doesn't see it! He can't figure it out! He is stupid! He belongs with me! Not Same!" I said speaking to myself angrily.

_standing by, waiting at your back door_

_all this time how could you not know that?_

_You belong with me_

_you belong with me_

A few days later I still hadn't talked to Randy. I had ignored him at school and walked home by myself. I finally felt so guilty that I went to his house and stood at his back door, where I usually met him. I stood there and he never came out. I sighed as I knocked on the door, his dad answered. "Aw, Erynn, how are you doing?" he asked. I smiled, "great, I was just wondering if you could give this to Randy?" I asked, handing him a small pastel pink envelope.

He glanced down at it and nodded. He frowned before looking up at me, "he's been acting very strangely lately. I hope you can find a way to cheer him up," his father said with a hopeful smile. I nodded though I probably wouldn't talk to him anytime soon.

I smiled at him and then said a quick goodbye and left.

_Randy's POV_

I heard a knock at my door and I sighed. I turned my music down and opened the door. It was my dad. I stared at him, waiting for him to explain why he was here. He sighed, "son, Erynn told me to give this to you," he said, handing me something flat. "Erynn?" I asked, my breath instantly catching.

My dad nodded, shoving the object into my hands before turning and leaving. I looked down and recognized it as an envelope from Erynn's favorite stationary. I closed my door and walked back over to my bed and plopped down on it. I carefully opened the envelop and looked down at the light pink paper.

_Randy,_

_Why can't you see? How can you not know that? You belong with me._

_Erynn_

And that was all she wrote. I stared down at the paper. I sighed as I heard my phone ring. I prayed it was Erynn, but, no such luck. "Hey Sam," I answered. "Uh, Randy. I want to break up," she said suddenly. "What! Why?" I asked. "I've been cheating on you Randy, ever since we first started dating," she said. "With who?" I asked. She sighed, "Michael," she said.

"With my best friend! How could you?" I asked and hung up before she could answer. I needed Erynn, and that was the only thing I could think of.

_oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night _

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're bout to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong. I think I it's with me._

I groaned when I heard a continuous tap at my window. "What the hell?" I asked, getting out of bed. I glared at the window as I walked over to it and opened it up. I gasped when I saw Randy standing out there. "You're lucky it's a one story house," I said, "what time is it?" I asked. "A little past midnight," he said and that's when I realized something was wrong.

"Randy, come here," I said, moving back from the window so he could climb in. "What happened?" I asked in a whisper, not wanting to wake my mom up. "Sam. Sh—she's been cheating on me," he replied softly. My eyes widened. His shoulders began to shake as he cried. "Shh, shh," I said walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his waist. He leaned into me, he was taller than me so his lips pressed against my forehead.

"That bitch! She didn't deserve you to begin with," I snapped. He chuckled even though he really just wanted to cry. I stared at his neck, which is what was right in front of me. This was the man I was in love with . I knew his favorite song, and I knew that his dream was to become a professional wrestler like his father and grandfather.

He wrapped his arms around me as I squeezed his waist. This is where he belonged, with me.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

He rubbed my back and he slowly calmed back down. "You are the one who understands me. More than anyone else does. You've been here all along and I can't believe I didn't see it. I do belong with you," he whispered against my forehead. My breath caught in my throat as my eyes widened.

_standing by or waiting at your back door_

_all this time how could you not know that_

_you belong with me_

_you belong with me_

I leaned in and rested my head on his chest. "I was standing by your back door, waiting for you see me there and come out. And I just kept thinking that you were just so stupid for not knowing that I was in love with you this whole time," I sighed. "I am an idiot," he said, pulling me away from his chest. He lifted my chin so I was looking up into his eyes.

He leaned down and kissed me gently, wrapping me up in his arms. I trailed my hands down his chest. Our lips parted and I smiled at him, "you belong with me." I whispered. "I know," he agreed with a smirk.

_[End flashback]_

_Have you ever thought just maybe _

_you belong with me_

_you belong with me_


	2. Living Our Love Song

**_So, here's part 2 because everyone who reviewed pretty much wanted one! lol! Anyways...I love this song and hope y'all enjoy it!_**

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE!!!!_**

**_thanks to everyone who has reviewed!!!!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel  
_**

* * *

_**Living Our Love Song**_

_**By Jason Michael Carroll**_

_**Part 2 of 'You Belong With Me'**_

* * *

_**For HardyGurl21**_

_Baby when I look at you with your hair falling down and you baby blues_

_Standing there across the room I get so lost in the way you move_

_It makes me reminisce back to years ago on a night like this_

_Teary eyed as you took my hand and I told you that I'd be your man_

_So many things have come so many things have gone _

_one thing that's stayed the same is our love is still growing strong _

_Randy's POV_

I laid in bed and watched her as she pulled her shirt over her head and shimmied out of her tight jeans. Her long brown hair fell down over her shoulder in slight waves. She turned and smirked at me, her emerald eyes shining as she grabbed one of my shirts and pulled it on. I watched her as she moved about, packing things up for tomorrow.

I got lost in the way she walked and didn't catch a word she was saying. Watching her brought me back to the days when we were in high school. To the night I realized I loved her and that I belonged with her. Of course, things naturally didn't go our way. Sometime during the years we didn't see each other we were split apart. I married Sam, had 2 kids with her, and regret our marriage. But not our children.

But I remember when I had just kissed her for the first time. In her bedroom at 12:21 AM. Yes, I did know the exact time.

_[flashback]_

_"You belong with me," Erynn whispered against my lips. "I know," I said with a smirk. I kissed her again and pulled her tightly against me. We reluctantly pulled apart, knowing I would have to leave and go back home before someone realized I was gone. She took my hand and intertwined her fingers with mine. _

_I smiled at her slightly. "Eli, I wanna be your man from her on...I never want to be without you, you are my one and only love," I told her, leaning in and kissing her softly._

_[End flashback]_

So many things have happened since then. We've changed, dated other people, etc. But truthfully our love has really only grown stronger throughout the years.

_Baby just look at us all this time and we're still in love _

_something like this just don't exist_

_between a backwoods boy and a fairy tale princess_

_people said it would never work out _

_living our dreams has shattered all doubts_

_it feels good to prove 'em wrong_

_living our love song_

I watched her as she disappeared into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She left the door open and I watched her still. I couldn't believe we were still in love after all this time. Our love was like from a fairy tale, or a Disney movie.

Everyone told me that a relationship with Erynn just wouldn't work out. Well, I think we proved them wrong. And it feels damn good.

Tomorrow night would be special. It was her birthday and I had the whole night planned out. Just the two of us. It worked perfectly that we happened to be in Florida this week. "What you thinking about?" Erynn asked as she crawled into bed beside me. I smiled slightly, "nothing. Just how much I love you," I told her, pulling her small body into my arms.

She smiled and pecked my lips, "hmm, I love you too," she said laying her head on my chest and falling asleep almost instantly.

_oh darling would you look at me_

_with my heart beating fast and my shaking knees_

_it's pretty hard to believe after all these years I still need you this badly_

_you're dancing in my arms with a spotlight moon in a sea of stars_

_girl we've come so far everything I want is everything that you are_

_I just want to lay you down_

_say I love you without a sound _

_I think you know what I'm talking about_

_[the next night; at the beach]_

She had been so surprised when I drove her out to the beach. It was almost sunset and there was no one there. She was running around in the sand, smiling brightly, looking so care-free. She danced back over to me as the sun began to set and kissed my lips softly.

"This is perfect Randy, thank you," she murmured. "You're welcome. You deserve a wonderful birthday," I told her with a smirk. I looked down at her and I couldn't believe she still made me feel this way. My heart quickened it's pace and my knees began to shake. I need her so badly, she's like my personal drug.

We stayed out in the sand all night. Under the stars we danced together, she'd always liked dancing, though she never really pursued it. I couldn't believe we'd come this far. Everything that I want is her. My world revolves around her. I smiled as we locked in a heated kiss and I slowly lowered her onto the blanket we had spread out on the sand.

_Baby just look at us all this time and we're still in love _

_something like this just don't exist_

_between a backwoods boy and a fairy tale princess_

_people said it would never work out _

_living our dreams has shattered all doubts_

_it feels good to prove 'em wrong_

_living our love song_

We just laid there on the blanket covered by only a quilt I had brought. I had come prepared, yes. My arms were wrapped around her waist and her head was on my shoulder as we stared up at the stars. I turned my head to look down at her, "Babe would you look at us now. After all these years we're still in love. Something like this just doesn't exist between a rich boy like me and an everyday princess like you." I whispered to her.

She smiled, wrapping her arms around me. "True," she said, quirking her eyebrows. I smirked, "people said it would never work out. But I'm a professional wrester, living my dream, and you're here with me. Doesn't it feel good to prove them wrong?" I asked the brunette in my arms. She smiled widely, "yes, it does."

_Baby just look at us all this time and we're still in love _

_something like this just don't exist_

_between a backwoods boy and a fairy tale princess_

_people said it would never work out _

_living our dreams has shattered all doubts_

_it feels good to prove 'em wrong_

_living our love song_

She's the perfect woman for me. Looking back now, I can't believe I ever let Sam fool me. I believed I loved her for so long I guess it finally became truth. But then Erynn came back after everything seemed to fall apart.

She picked up the pieces like she always does and she looked after me. Slowly we fell back into our old routine. Hugging, kissing, holding each other. Showing signs of affection in public. It all just came so easy for us.

Sure, people thought I would be too much of a player to keep a steady girlfriend. Well, I have Erynn, I don't need anything else. We shattered all of those doubts. And I'm proud to prove them wrong. I loved Erynn Lei Flair. She's the most beautiful woman I know. She is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. And I will.

_feels good to prove 'em wrong_

_just living our love song_

_**The End**  
_


End file.
